


Drinking Companions

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, Demons, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Drinking Companions

English beer tastes like warm, stale piss. This is not an opinion that is appreciated, and soon Schuldig's managed to whip up a fight. He sits on the bar, watching and drinking a stolen Beck's.

"You have a way with words," the man sitting on the bar beside him says.

"Uhn," Schuldig agrees, around the neck of the bottle. Imported German beer also tastes like piss, he thinks.

"Hypothetically, if you could sell your soul --," the man starts.

Schuldig sees Crawford enter and waves.

"Sorry, I already work with the devil," he grins and runs for the door.


End file.
